Dangerous Interview
by It's the voices' fault
Summary: When Takeshi learns of Satoshi's involvement with the Dark case, he won't let anything stop him from having an interview, doing whatever is neccessary to get what he wants. Satoshi has no choice but to agree to stop Takashi from digging too deeply.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own DNAngel.

* * *

Takeshi glared at the kitchen table with contempt. He'd spent hours cooking his father's favorite dinner, setting the table perfectly, all the while cleaning the small apartment. It had been time he could have spent getting a scoop on Dark. Instead he had spent it listening to his dad gripe at everything that _wasn't_ done as the man sat going through his notes on the Dark case.

Then, just as dinner was on the table, all of Takeshi's efforts about to pay off, the phone had rung. After only a few minutes on the phone, his father had high tailed it out of the apartment, without so much as a goodbye or explanation. He'd even forgotten to pull his shoes on…not that Takeshi cared. His father would realize it soon enough…well, maybe he would. If he did, his father would probably blame him for not reminding him to slip them on.

With a sigh, he glanced at the coffee table where his father had laid out his files on Dark, forgetting to put them away before leaving. Slowly, he took a step towards them, only to stop when he heard his Voice of Reason, Tom, speak.

**What do you think you're doing?**

_**Leave the boy alone, Tom, **_his Reporter Voice, Bob, retorted. _**He's a reporter. He has to look! It's his job!**_

**His father wouldn't want him to look at them, though! He's kept them hidden all this time for a reason!**

_**But he left them out this time. He wants Takeshi to look. Chief knows that Takeshi has a healthy curiosity! He wouldn't leave them out without knowing that they'd be looked at. He's practically given his permission! Unsaid permission, but permission all the same!**_

Takeshi grinned. As always, Bob was right. Why _wouldn't_ he be right? Being a reporter was messy work, involving doing things that weren't always…ethical. And Chief _did_ know that Takeshi couldn't be trusted around important information without supervision. No matter how important the call had been, if he didn't want Takeshi seeing the files, he wouldn't have left them there, right where Takeshi could see them, tempting him to look.

No longer hesitating and ignoring Tom's **You're going to get into trouble**, he threw himself onto the couch and picked up the papers, remembering where each had been place so his father wouldn't know he had touched them (he didn't want to tempt fate, even though he was well within his right to look at them).

As the minutes passed, Takeshi's excitement began to disappear. Most of what was in there he already knew about, and what he didn't know wasn't important, only his father's thoughts on how to catch Dark. All of them, Takeshi was sure, wouldn't work.

It wasn't until he was about to quit and put the files down did he see the one thing that could give him a lead. Three small words which could give him the inside scoop. Commander Satoshi Hiwatari.

_**Dangerous Interview**_

Satoshi glared at the excited brunette in front of him. He was rambling on and on so fast that Satoshi could only catch the occasional word; such as Dark, files, Commander, and interview, with a whole bunch of gibberish in between. Those few words he did catch, however, were enough to give him a clue as to what he was saying…were enough to cause him to freeze for a moment before cursing beneath his breath. He should've known that Takeshi would've dug out the information of his involvement in the Dark case…should be surprised that he hadn't found out sooner.

With a silent sigh, he briefly wondered how Takeshi had come across the information, but then decided it hardly mattered. For now his biggest concern was to figure out a way to get away from the reporter without promising an interview. It didn't seem likely, but he had to hope that there was _some _way for him to do so…the determined look in Takeshi's eyes did scare him a bit, though.

"So? How about it? Will you? You've gotta! I won't take no for an answer, Hiwatari! I _can't_ take no for an answer! It's all so…so perfect! Who would've thought that the commander of the Dark case had been sitting in front of me all this time and I never even guessedit! You owe it to me for keeping it a secret! Please? Please?!" he begged, going as far as to drop to his knees and throwing his arms around Satoshi's legs, preventing escape.

Satoshi paled significantly. All his hopes for getting out of the…encounter were quickly deteriorating. This was much _much_ worse than all those fan girls who stalked him, who hid in his shower to spy on him. He wanted to know what he had done to deserve this.

**What's the big deal? Just give him the interview, **Krad cackled. **At least he's not trying to rape you like that one girl.**

Satoshi shuddered just at the memory. May the homeless guy he had hid behind rest in peace. _**The deal is he's persistent. He won't give up until he knows every last detail…I can't have him finding out about you or Niwa.**_

**Then don't tell him. You're good at dodging questions.**

Satoshi shook his head. "I can't," he said to Takeshi. "My schedule's filled."

"We can do it at anytime that you're not busy, I can wait! Next week! Next month! Next century! Just give me an interview!" His grip on Satoshi's legs tightened as though his life depended on Satoshi agreeing…which, now that the blue-haired boy thought about it, it probably did. If he kept refusing, there was a good chance that the next newspaper headline would involve suicide.

Satoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes. "That's the problem. I'm always busy. Between school, homework, and the case, I barely even have time to sleep."

A large smile lit up Takeshi's face. "I'll follow you around! We don't have to sit and have the interview. We can just talk while you work! It's a win/win situation! We both get what we want!"

"No, Saehara, you're the one who'll get what he wants. I'll just get annoyed."

Takeshi pouted. "Please? I'll do anything you want! Promise! Money, women, even sex! Just please give me an interview!"

"Will you let go of my legs?"

Takeshi grinned at him. "Only if you promise!"

"No."

Grin wavering, Takeshi's eyes widened. "Not even if I promised to be you sex slave for as long as you wanted?"

"Especially if you promised to be my sex slave."

Satoshi could see tears prickling in the brunette's eyes and frowned. He hated crying…almost more than he hated arms being wrapped around his legs, preventing escape from the crying. Takeshi's voice became louder, drawing the attention of those around them. "Wh-why not? Do you not find me sexy? Am I not hot enough? Not uke-ish enough?! You're just going to throw me to the side like I mean _nothing_ to you?! Like I'm _trash_?!"

Trying to back away from the enraged boy, forgetting for a moment about the arms, he fell backwards, landing on his butt with a thud. Takeshi, refusing to relinquish his legs, fell forward with him, his head landing on Satoshi's lap, causing a collective gasp of the students around them at the risqué pose.

"Get off of me," Satoshi snapped, glaring at the now blushing Takeshi.

The smaller boy shook his head, not even lifting his head up to look around. Satoshi was positive that he didn't even realize where his head was. "You have to promise! Please! Just promise you'll do it! For me!"

Satoshi would have agreed to anything to get Takeshi's head off his lap. He was about to nod, to say yes, when the weight was suddenly gone. Glancing up, he saw Daisuke standing with his arms wrapped around Takeshi's waist, holding him back from attacking Satoshi again. "Calm down, Saehara," he said. "You're making a scene. Whatever it is you want Hiwatari to do, I'm sure you can find some other way…a _subtle_ way, without so many people around to get the wrong idea."

"B-b-but I _have_ to get him to give me an interview!" Takeshi said, a few tears actually falling.

Daisuke glanced at Satoshi, amusement clear on his face. Satoshi glared.

"You don't have to get him to agree right now, though," Daisuke remarked, turning his attention back to Takeshi. "You should think of a different…strategy…since this one isn't working."

Takeshi wiped the tears away, nodding. "You're right." He looked at Satoshi, brown eyes glowing with determination. "But I'm not going to give up! I _will_ get an interview."

**Persistent little bugger, isn't he?**

_**Too persistent.**_

**Cute though.**

_**Dangerous Interview**_

Satoshi groaned as yet another box of equipment toppled over. It was the fifth box that night. The eighteenth that week. Glancing over, he saw Takeshi's hastily retreating back. Probably trying to find yet another hiding place so that the blue-haired boy wouldn't find him. Sad thing was, Satoshi never even needed to _look_ for Takashi. The boy made his presence known through clumsiness, sneezes, and yawns. What was worse, Takeshi didn't even know how horrible he was at hiding.

It took everything he had not to run after the brunette, not to get angry. He wasn't sure what the boy's plan was, but he was sure that if he ruined it, whatever Takeshi came up with next would be worse than following him around and breaking thousands of dollars worth of equipment. He was sure he didn't want to learn what would come next.

Turning back to the Chief, who was trying to look as though he didn't know who it was that kept ruining their plans, he decided to take his frustrations out on him.

"I expect you to replace everything," he said, enjoying the way the man paled at the thought. "I don't know how you son came to learn of my involvement with the Dark case, and I don't really care. But I can assure you, if he continues with these antics, it won't be _my_ job on the line."

"You can't mean that, Commander Hiwatari! If you'd just give him an interview, he wouldn't be doing this. He's only doing what comes naturally to him!"

"Natural?" he said as the sound of yet another box falling came to him. "There is nothing _natural_ about how bad he is at it."

Chief Saehara shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He usually sneaks around without getting caught. I never even know what he's up to till it's too late. It's like he's doing it on _purpose_, though I don't know why he would want to get caught. When he was younger, I had hoped he would follow in my footsteps, he loved mysteries, loved to figure things out, but it wasn't meant to be. He's a born reporter, willing to do anything to get a lead. Even if we don't understand what he's doing, he _does_ have a strategy and he won't give up until he gets what he wants."

"Are you suggesting that I give in? If he digs in too deeply he could ruin the case."

"By agreeing to the interview, at least you'll have a say as to what he finds out. If he keeps looking on his own, there's no telling what he'll learn."

Ignoring that last bit, Satoshi sighed and left him. He could feel Takeshi's eyes on him, watching his every move. Then, suddenly, the feeling was gone. Glancing around, Satoshi couldn't see him anywhere. It was as though he'd just disappeared. Assuming that Takeshi had given up for the day, he turned around only to find the boy standing in front of him, not even a foot away.

"Go away, Saehara."

"Just give me a minute and I won't bother you again today."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "That's nice of you."

"Not really. Dad's been getting cranky 'cause I'm not home cooking so he has to order take out…not that that'll stop me."

"Of course not. You've got one minute, cause I need to get back to work."

"I know. Dark's showing up again tonight."

"And I suppose you want a front row seat?"

"Nah, I can get that anyway." He tilted his head in thought. "You know, it's not surprising that Dark gets away every time. Even I can sneak pass the guards…and Risa Harada has done it a time or two to."

"Did you just come here to criticize us or do you have a point?"

"Oh…right…actually, I forgot what the point was. I had come up with a way to get you to agree, but it seems a bit unimportant now that I've realized how _bad_you are at your job. I still want the interview, but maybe you should do something to increase your men's defenses first. After all, you _are_ supposed to _catch_ Dark, aren't you?"

Satoshi's jaw clenched, his hands forming fists at his sides. "You finished yet?"

"You look angry. Did I hurt your feelings or something? 'Course, _you _hurt _mine_ when you said you didn't find me sexy," he whined.

"I never said that," Satoshi growled.

"Oh, so you do find me sexy?" The grin was back. It seemed the more that Satoshi saw it, the more he hated it.

"I didn't say that either."

Takeshi pouted. "You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"_That_! You can't say that I'm neither sexy or not-sexy. You have choose one!"

"This is pointless, Saehara."

"Good."

"What's so good about arguing over something pointless?"

"You're too stuck up, too serious. We're young, we're supposed to loosen up, have some fun. Get into trouble, do pointless things. Did you even do stuff like that when you were a kid?"

"Sure, but you can't expect me to act that way now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a child anymore, Saehara. I have too many people depending on me. Besides, didn't you say I needed to focus on my job?"

"Nope. You _should _focus on your job. You _need_ to stop focusing and have some fun. Two totally different things."

Sighing with frustration, Satoshi snapped. "It's been over a minute. Don't you have your father's dinner to cook?"

"Yep." He glanced at his watch and cursed. "See you," he yelled as he rushed off.

__

_**Dangerous Interview**_

Takeshi fixed his and his father's plates, knowing that the man would be rushing through the door at any moment, eat quickly, and then leave just as quickly. He only wished he could go to the museum where Dark was appearing at. Unfortunately, he had an essay due the next day which he had kept putting off to follow Satoshi around. He kinda regretted it, but he knew that he wouldn't have changed things.

He now knew Satoshi's daily schedule, from the moment he woke every morning to the exact second his body hit the mattress at night, and every event in between…of course, it helped that he had made a copy of the blue-haired boy's planner when he'd bumped into him and picked it up "accidently". Satoshi had never even known it was missing.

By the time the table had been set and he had eaten and washed his plate, his father had entered the small apartment. Just as Takeshi had predicted, it hadn't taken more than ten minutes for the Chief to run out after his own meal, leaving the dishes exactly where they were for his son to take care of. With a shake of his head, he cleaned up the rest of the mess, thinking that at this rate he would become the perfect housewife…it wasn't surprising that he cooked better than most of the girls in his classes. The only one who came close to matching his skills was Riku Harada.

Sighing, he left to his room to work on his essay, mumbling angrily about teachers not respecting a reporter's need to report and dad's who understood that need, but cared more for a decent dinner. Really, he was surprised that the Chief had let him get away without cooking for so long.

He kept a small notebook open next to his essay paper in order to quickly jot down any questions he would need to ask at the interview and the random ideas that he came up with to ensure Satoshi's agreement. At the moment, only two ideas occupied the notebook. The first, annoy him until he consented, easily done while he followed him around, had obviously failed. He was still debating over the second. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to use the idea; it was just that he wasn't sure it would work. Besides, it would give Satoshi complete say over what went to the printers. It might only be the school newspaper, but Takeshi had never liked giving someone else the final say in his articles.

Tilting his head, he thought that that might just be enough to tempt Satoshi into giving in, but he didn't really want to give up so much of his freedom in what went in the article. But he had to do _something_ to get the other boy's agreement. He had already told Sensei and the paper's editor that he was lining up an interview with someone on Dark case (he wouldn't say who in the case that Satoshi wanted to keep his identity a secret) and they were both ecstatic, eagerly awaiting what he would bring them.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Worrying over what would happen if he couldn't get Satoshi to agree wouldn't do him any good. For tonight, he would force Satoshi and the interview from his mind and spend his time _not_ getting the scoop on Dark making up the homework he had been putting off while he followed Satoshi around. He could only hope that it wouldn't take him too long and that he could be back on the case before too long.

* * *

Woohoo! I've been working on this one for months, but had to start over when it got deleted. It isn't as long as I had wanted to be, but if I went any further, it would've gotten boring. I hoped you liked it! And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi glared at the papers spread across his already filled desk. Thirty-six pages filled top to bottom, front and back, with just a single, repeated word. _Please._ All handwritten…the letters so small and close together that they seem to run together, making it hard to read. Takeshi was about to get on his last nerve. In the two weeks that he'd been attempting to get an interview, he'd cost the police force on Dark's case half its equipment and nearly all their budget replacing said equipment. Satoshi had even been forced to spend his own money to help. He'd also managed singlehandedly I might add, to bungle up four attempts of capturing Dark. Usually it took the entire squad to mess his plans up so badly.

He had to admit, Takeshi had made his usually dull life much more interesting. With all the "surprise" visits and sudden mishaps, Satoshi had had to stay on his toes, learning to expect the _very_ unexpected. Truth be told, it was kind of…fun. But he couldn't let it go on for much longer. He was sure that the higher-ups and his father would soon be knocking at his door, demanding to know what was going on, who was causing the trouble. From experience, he knew he couldn't hold them off for more than just a few days. His father he couldn't hold off at all, given his persistence to have to be a part of everything in Satoshi's life.

With a sigh, he gathered the papers and tossed them into the trash, only to hear a gasp of outrage from the office door. "It took me hours to write those! You can't just throw them away!" He looked up at Takeshi, then gaped. The brunette wore a light pink dress that would normally be found on an old woman. Proof of that was the gray wig that sat crooked on his head. He'd painted his lips a bright red that had been out of style for decades (it was even smudged for crying out loud), a pair of glasses hung from a thin golden chain around his neck, and he'd added padding to give him a few extra pounds. Satoshi wondered how Takashi was fool enough to believe the disguise would hide who he really was.

"Saehara, what are you wearing?"

A grin lighted his face. "Like it? Everyone here knows who I am 'cause I grew up around most of them. I can't sneak around if the officers keep stopping me to say hi. But an anonymous old lady, on the other hand, won't call any attention."

"And who fell for it?"

Takeshi frowned. "Officer Kamari. No one else commented, so I assume they did too."

Glancing out the door, Satoshi found said officer staring at Takeshi's back, jaw dropped. Everyone else was laughing, obviously having held it in while Takeshi had been among them so as not to hurt his feelings. He assumed one of the other's had told him that it had been Takeshi. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about Kamari seeing as the man _was_ nearly blind without his glasses. It was the reason he did deskwork instead of fieldwork. It wouldn't be right to fire him or dock pay. If it had been any other officer, he could happily do so and he doubted anyone would blame him.

"No offense," Satoshi said, "But you're so simpleminded."

"Am not! I'm the world's greatest reporter! I'm not _allowed_ to be simpleminded. Besides, have your _read_ any of my columns? They're insightful, thoughtful, beautifully written! _Not_ the work of a _**simple-minded person**_!"

"Right. Whatever you say." He hesitated before motioning for Takeshi to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "We need to talk."

"Are you agreeing?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then why should I talk to you?"

"Do you want a chance to change my mind?"

Takeshi moved so quickly that Satoshi barely saw him as he sat down. "Talk away," he said, propping his feet up on the desk, his shoes landing on a murder file, and crossed his arms behind his head, perfectly at ease.

"Stop using the station and the operations as your playground."

"Why?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "Because you're becoming a nuisance. I'm sick of having to hear the officers complain to me and Chief. I don't care if you keep on, just stop punishing the police. If the bosses get wind of what you're doing, it could mean your father's job."

Paling, Takeshi sat up, feet back on the floor. "Couldn't you just arrest me? Put me on probation? Dad's not a part of this."

"He is since it seems that he can't keep you under control. He actually _encourages_ you."

"Is it so bad to have a father that supports me in what I do? That loves me enough to accept my choices, no matter what they are? Who lets me decide what I should do as long as it's nothing dangerous and I don't break his rules?"

"Not at all. It _is_ bad that he lets you make a mess of what _he_ does, though. I would hate to lose him since he's one of the few _decent_ officers that I have…not sure how he got promoted to Chief, but he's better than some of the others working here. I won't have a say over what happens if you keep making trouble here."

"What if I stopped making a mess of things? If I just stood beside you and kept talking?"

"Then _I'd _get fired for not getting my job done and there would be no need for an interview."

Takeshi frowned, disappointed. "Alright. No annoying you at work. Anything else?"

"Did you bring anything to change into?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If you're staying at the station, you have to switch clothes…and take off that lipstick, it's horrible."

Smirking just slightly, Takeshi stood slowly, his hand moving to remove the wig, which had become even more crooked during their talk. Satoshi watched, surprised, as the brunette leaned over the desk. "I thought it made my lips look fuller," he mumbled, absently licking his lips. It was just a quick flick of his tongue, but it was enough to draw Satoshi's attention, enough to make him lean in just slightly, as though fixated on his lips.

"It's tacky," Satoshi forced out, his voice hoarse.

Takeshi gave a small laugh as he brought first one knee, and then the other, onto the desk, so that he was kneeling on top of it, his face inches from Satoshi's. "Tacky? I don't think anyone has ever called me tacky before. At least not that I know of…Do you think they do?" He didn't wait for Satoshi to answer. "Now that I think of it, they probably do. I don't think that the girls in our class like me much. They don't really talk to me unless I have a scoop on Dark, especially the younger Harada. So it's totally possible that they talk behind my back." His eyes widened dramatically. "And don't get me started on the guys! I swear that some of them are into other guys. You wouldn't believe how many I've caught staring at my ass…come to think of it, I've seen a few stare at yours too. It's not that I don't have a thing against gays…I mean, I've actually been into a few guys…not that I take advantage of the locker room or anything…or that I've ever been into you…not that I _couldn't_ be into you. You're very hot for a nerd…not that I think you're a nerd. You're just very-"

"Saehara?"

"Yeah?" He moved slightly closer to Satoshi, causing him to tense, his breath to catch. Their lips were just a feather's width apart, their breaths mingling.

"Do you ever stop talking?" his voice had the smallest of trembles, barely noticeable. But Takeshi had spent weeks listening in on every conversation Satoshi had had and heard it immediately.

Takeshi shook his head. "No. Does it get on your nerves? I know that some people hate it. Dad's always trying to get me to shut up…once he actually tried to tape my mouth shut. That didn't work, I just kept on talking and talking and talking. He thinks that it's a nervous habit. That whenever something has me worried or I don't know _what_ to say, then I say everything that pops into my mind and I just can't stop."

Satoshi, despite his better judgment, asked, "What're you nervous about now?"

Smiling, he licked his lips, once again drawing Satoshi's attention to them, "Can't tell you that. I just know that if I don't shut up soon, I'm gonna say something that I'm gonna regret…not that I don't regret saying that I'm kinda into guys…Oh, don't tell Dad that, okay? He'd freak. Kinda like that time when he found me taking a bath with the boy-next-door when I was eight." He fell silent for a moment, then "I shouldn't have said that."

Satoshi sat there, his eyes a bit wider than normal. "Maybe you should go before you say something that I _really_ don't want to hear," he ground out, trying to appear unaffected by Takeshi's proximity.

"Right," he said, but hesitated a moment before climbing off the desk and backing towards the door. He was nearly out when he said, quietly, "Satoshi?"

Even having knowing each other since they were children, they'd never been on a first name basis. The sound of his name spoken so softly, so carefully, pulled a moan from Satoshi and he bit his lip to keep it back. "What?"

"The interview?"

"No."

Takeshi pouted for a moment before throwing a smirk at Satoshi. "Alrighty then. I'll talk to you later!"

Satoshi groaned as he watched the brunette's retreating back, resting his head in his hands in frustration. Despite that Takeshi was giving him something unexpected to look forward to, to help him get through the day, no matter that he didn't know he was doing it or how annoying it tended to get, he wished that things would go back to how they were _before_ Takeshi had found out. When he was practically ignored by everyone and regarded as just an arrogant nerd.

But the sight of Takeshi kneeling on top of the large desk, faces almost touching, the way he licked his tacky red lips, even the nonstop chattering, drew Satoshi to him and he wondered how he had ever thought of 

Takeshi as just another guy in the class. How he had never noticed just how…enticing he was in the years that they had known each other. Even the few times that they had talked Satoshi had never really paid him any attention.

And now he knew he wasn't going to be able to get the guy out of his mind. He was sure that it would jeopardize his attention on Dark even more than it had already been. The wonderment over how Takeshi's lips would feel against his own would be at the forefront of his mind. The thought of how their bodies would move together, skin against skin, breaths mingling, would keep him occupied for hours.

_**Dangerous Interview**_

Takeshi looked up at the window that led to the small apartment where Satoshi lived by himself. It was cracked open, just the tiniest bit so that it wouldn't draw attention unless you looked right at it or knew it was there, but enough to put his fingers under it to lift it open. He'd managed to sneak into the apartment the previous week and had opened the window to give him access if he ever needed it…it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since it _was_ the apartment of someone who was an intricate part of the police…and could get in touch with Chief at any moment to play tattle-tell…but he was glad he had done so. It was time to move on to Plan B: Operation Sex Slave.

He couldn't help the small shiver that ran through him at the thought of his plans. But after their encounter the hour before, he knew that, even though Satoshi refused to admit it, he wasn't entirely immune to Takeshi. Though a virgin, as innocent as even Daisuke, he wasn't completely oblivious when it came to what other's felt. He'd seen movies, read books, watched the way a guy's eyes would change whenever they watched someone they wanted. He'd seen the look of hunger in Satoshi's blue eyes when they landed on his lips. He'd heard the way his voice had changed, had grown quieter, deeper. He'd noticed the way that he'd had to fight to not strain to get closer.

And he had to admit, he'd also had to fight to not touch Satoshi. Those few minutes in that small office had forced himself to look at things a different way. To think of everything that might be gain through his persistence in getting that interview. To think of what might be lost. While he'd only been joking that first day about becoming Satoshi's sex slave, he now realized that it might be just what needed to be done. But he didn't want his first time to be about just an interview.

Despite telling Satoshi that he'd had crushes on just a few guys, while not necessarily a lie, was a bit misleading. He'd known for years that he preferred guys over girls…though it _did_ bug him when he caught guys staring at his ass, he just didn't see what the big deal was. So what if his was a bit more…plump than the other guys. Though knowing he was gay and finding a guy that was actually worth his time was two totally different things. He wanted his first time to mean something, to be special. And, while Satoshi's presence had been an assault on Takeshi's mind and body earlier, it still wasn't enough to just give himself over to be ravished without regretting it.

Still, if it was what he had to do, he would do it. He had never let anything stop him from getting a story before, and he wouldn't let anything stop him now, even if that anything was his very beliefs and feelings. Sighing, he climbed up to the window and pushed it up.

He jumped through, into Satoshi's bedroom. The only furniture in the room was a twin-sized bed with a plain black comforter and matching pillows and a small dresser. From his snooping he knew that the dresser wasn't filled with clothes, but files on the cases he was working and notes on Dark. Takeshi had diligently read through every note, twice, but had found nothing of importance. He guessed that Satoshi kept all of the "important" stuff that Takeshi wanted was locked tight at the station.

He glanced at the clock. Five minutes until Satoshi got home. Five minutes to get dressed…well, undressed, in a manner of speaking. He shed the old lady outfit and tossed it into the duffle bag he'd brought with him, leaving him in the thigh-length, dark blue gym shorts that he wore to bed every night and a white tank top that clung to his thin stomach. Digging into the bag, he brought out a small container that held fudge that he'd made himself early that morning. He hoped that they'd soften Satoshi up, just enough to get him to listen. He sat on the bed, resting his back against the wall, and waited.

Despite the chill in the room, sweat trickled down his forehead and he fidgeted with the blanket nervously. When the front door creaked open and slammed shut, Takeshi flinched and fought back the urge to get up and jump out the window. He heard Satoshi moving around the living room, occasionally mumbling beneath his breath, something that Takeshi thought was _extremely_ out of character for the guy. He could even hear a few curses. A small smile lit Takeshi's face as he realized that Satoshi wasn't always calm and collected, that he sometimes had "human" moments. And this was one of them.

The smile disappeared. Satoshi, obviously, wasn't in a good mood. And the sight of Takeshi sitting on his bed, in clothes that showed enough skin that he might as well have been naked, could make him angrier. He was about grab his bag and hurry out the window, to save this particular idea for another day, when Satoshi walked into the room. There was a single moment when they just stared at each other, Satoshi with shock and Takeshi with fear. Satoshi went pale for a moment before his cheeks turned red in anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped. He glanced at the still open window before moving to close it. "You've taken this too far."

Biting his lower lip, Takeshi crawled towards the end of the bed. "I know. But I thought…" his voice trailed off for a moment, but he forced himself to continue, to sound confident. "I _want_ this. I know there are better ways to go about it, but I can't think of any. I don't care what happens to me. Arrest me, tell Dad, whatever. But I'm not gonna let you get rid of me."

Satoshi glared before sitting on the bed next to him. "This isn't a good time, Saehara."

"It's never a good time for you," Takeshi retorted. His voice was slightly mocking, but he felt sympathy for the busy teen. "What happened? I didn't cause any problems with your bosses, did I?"

"Not my bosses, no." He sighed, his whole body tense. "My…father is making a big deal out of everything. He's not happy with me." He forced a laugh. "It's nothing new, nothing I can't handle."

Hesitantly, Takeshi cupped Satoshi's cheek and turned his head so that brown eyes meet blue. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine."

Takeshi shook his head before wrapping his arms around Satoshi, feeling guilty about what he was putting him through. "But it's my fault that he's giving you a hard time."

"Stop blaming yourself…And let go of me."

"No. I'm guilty. I have to make up for my crimes. You're upset and since I caused all the trouble, it's my job to cheer you up."

"It's not your fault, Saehara. Father's just very…exacting when comes to me. I haven't been perfect enough for a while. It would've happened sooner or later anyway." Satoshi looked down at Takeshi's painfully guilty face when he made a distressed sound. Without thinking, he wrapped his own arms around the brunette, holding him close.

"I should've just accepted that you said no, though. If I wasn't so stubborn-"

"You'd be boring. Get a hold of yourself, Saehara. Besides, I doubt you'll give up even now. I don't want you to give up."

Takeshi looked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't?"

"No." He smirked slightly, "If you gave up, who'd cause problems and make sure that I always had something to do." Instinctively, he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. For a moment, neither moved, both too surprised by the sudden action. When Satoshi did pull away, he did so completely, moving to the other side of the room and muttered a quiet, "I'm sorry."

Takeshi watched him for a moment before saying, "You're right."

Satoshi glanced at him before turning his gaze out the window. "About what?"

"I won't give up."

Looking back at him, Satoshi gave a small, sexy smile. "You don't have to. I'm giving in."

Takeshi's breath caught at the sight as he grinned back. He swore that he'd do everything he could to see that smile again.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! The second chapter up! I had fun writing this one...a bit fast at the end since I hadn't planned on putting the first kiss scene in 'til much later, but I don't argue with my muses...much. They tend to get cranky if I do. If there's anything in this chapter that seems out of place (the occassional word or sentence or whatever) tell me and I'll try to fix it. I was writing this in bits and pieces, always going back to rewrite and add things. I've read it through a few times to make sure it makes sense, but, knowing my luck, I might have missed something. Now that Satoshi's agreed, it's gonna be more fun...I just have to come up with some good questions for Takeshi to ask...If anyone wants to put in some input on that, go ahead! And the wackier the questions, the better! Review!


End file.
